


Nothing So Irresistibly Contagious (As Laughter)

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Shadowhunters Ficlets [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shadowhunters!verse, Tickle Fights, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Oh, it’s so on now.” Alec declared, his voice succumbed to laughter. “I’ve never lost a tickle fight and I don’t intend to start now.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing So Irresistibly Contagious (As Laughter)

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt from a prompt meme: _[33: "Please don't do this."](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/post/143646845493/33-malec/)_

“Please don’t do this.” Alec tried reasoning. His face was flushed crimson, sweat beading at his brow. His breathing was labored, nearly panting as he tried to desperately inhale blissful oxygen between words.

 

Magnus himself wasn’t in a much better condition, if not a bit worse for shape since he wasn’t quite as use to _that_ sort of physical exertion these days, unlike his obnoxiously fit boyfriend - not that Magnus would ever cop to any weaknesses of his own. 

 

“Why darling?“ Magnus challenged, “Don’t think you can handle anymore of this?”

 

Alec’s eyes narrowed, a slow and dangerous smile spreading across his face that gave Magnus all sorts of tingly feelings. “It’s not me I’m concerned about.” He replied, “I’ve got a stamina rune, I can go all night.”

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “You Nephilim and your silly little runes. Darling, I have something you can’t beat:  _experience_.”

 

Alec shrugged, mirth radiating from his body and _oh how did Magnus never notice Alec’s dimples before_? “I guess you leave me no choice then. If it’s war you want, it’s war you’re going to get.”

 

“Well, it’s _not just_  a war that I want.” Magnus pointed out, looking Alec up and down with great appreciation. “But I suppose I can settle for it.”

 

Alec gestured to himself. “Do your worst.”

 

“Oh, I intend to.” With that, he rushed forward pulling Alec down to the ground, making sure to straddle him securely before letting his fingers rip; tickling any skin that he could find, seeking out the spots that were most sensitive.

 

Alec let out a surprised chuckle, his smile bright and beaming like the sun breaking through a dense fog and Magnus felt his heart swoon embarrassingly at the sight. 

 

“Oh, it’s so on now.” Alec declared, his voice succumbed to laughter. “I’ve never lost a tickle fight and I don’t intend to start now.”

 

“We’ll just have to see about that then Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , and send me a message about Malec. :) My askbox is also always open, so leave a prompt and I'll try and write it for you as soon as I can! (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
